Lost Love
by Edward1919
Summary: Til death do us part... Bella and Edward were married. They are deeply in love, when the spanish influenza seperates them. Esme finds Edward and changes him. Carlisle finds Bella and changes her. Bella is a Volturi guard. Edward is living with Esme with her coven and miserable. What happens when they have to go to the Votluri? Does Bella remember? And who is that human? Affairs?


Bella's POV:

Stalking a man in front of me, I waited for him to turn into the dark closed off alley. It was midnight, and the sky was pitch black, yet I could see everything as clear as I could in the day. The man hadn't noticed me, and he was walking at a calm normal pace. I could read his mind, and he was just thinking about what he was going to do tomorrow. Not knowing that he didn't have a tomorrow. Humming filled my ears as he casually turned into the dark alley. Smiling crookedly, I followed him through.

Emmett's POV:

"You are such a cheating... _bitch!_" I shouted harshly at Rosalie, my eyes stuck on the horrific scene in front of me. On _our_ bed, she was laying down with a vampire on top of her as he kissed the hell out of her, and she kissed him back in the same way.

"Emmett I swear this is not what it looks like!" Rosalie tried to clear in a panicked tone.

"Then tell me what is going on because it looks like your making out with a different man on our bed!" I folded my arms with a livid expression.

The vampire bastard got up from Rosalie and looked at me in an annoyed way, "Do you mind?"

Zooming over, I punched him through the window. Esme wont mind when she finds out why. My gaze snapped to Rosalie. I stood there and watched her for a long moment. She was nervous, afraid and many emotions, however I couldn't see the look of guilt on her face. I shook my head in disapproval and disappointment and pursed my lips, I would never have cheated on her! Jumping out the window, I landed in a crouched position. I have never been so angry in my _very_ long life.

When I was out the window, I quickly searched for the bastard who made out with my wife. Where the fuck is he?! I growled and did a wide perimeter check. He was no where to be found, he must have legged it out of fear, and that made me smug. Running as fast as I could aimlessly, I tried to let off some steam. Why would she cheat on me? We are so over! I loved her more than anything and she goes and cheats on me! Did she do it every time I went hunting? Because that's sick!

Ending up in a dark street, I decided to wander around.

Edward's POV:

Smashing a tree down, I fell to the floor as I thought about her. I'm one hundred an nine years old, and in my human life I fell in love with a woman called Bella Swan. Even with the amount of time passed I still missed my dreamy wife, and my memory of her never faded or dimmed as my love for her was so strong. She was my everything and she died from the Spanish Influenza, just like I did. Though I had a woman called Esme bite me so I was brought back, before it was too late.

Gripping my stomach, I tried to hold myself together. Normally I could control it and seem alright on the outside, but on the inside I was as dead as my wife. I groaned in pain. Little things like seeing someone run a hand through the quiff of their hair was enough to make me break down. Over time my family learnt what not to do and what not to say. It was as if they knew her now.

Bella's POV:

After hunting I arrived back to the massive hall like room. The three thrones were taken by Aro, Marcus and Caius. Aro smiled when he noticed me. I gave him a short nod before taking my stand next to Felix and Jane. Felix playfully pushed me from the side, I looked at him before tripping him up. His jaw cracking on the concrete floor. Jane chuckled and glanced at him. We all wore black Volturi cloaks, something you had to wear when apart of the guard. I have been here pretty much straight away from becoming a vampire, Carlisle changed me when I was dying and he took me with him to the Volturi. I don't remember a single thing from my human life, nothing at all.

"He's here." Alec walked through with a big bulky man following him, his eyes were pained and he looked determined. I read his mind and found out his wife had cheated on him and he wanted to get away from her.

"Ah yes, Emmett McCarty." Aro swiftly got up from his seat and took a few steps closer. His voice wafted in the air like feathers, "Esme's work am I right in thinking that?"

"Yes," Emmett answered with no emotion in his voice. "I am here to ask for a place in the guard." He asked and as I read his mind I knew that he didn't normally talk this way.

"I know." Aro strolled closer.

Emmett watched him intensely.

Aro grabbed Emmett's hand and held it tightly, closing his eyes. I saw everything Aro saw. _Emmett was attacked by a bear before he was changed and a blonde woman killed the bear and picked him up before taking him to Esme. Esme was someone with a coven containing: Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and someone called Edward._ Whoever they were. _Emmett had came back from hunting when he walked in on his wife in bed with someone else, making out._ Aro opened his eyes again.

"There's always a place on my guard for someone as big as you." Aro began and paced back up the stone steps, "But I do need to know, are you going to forgive Rosalie and walk out on us before you have even been here long?"

Emmett looked at him blankly, "I will never forgive her."

Rosalie's POV:

"Do you think he'll ever forgive me?" I would have been balling up in tears if I was human, "It wasn't even my fault! He had some sort of gift that let him control me! I tried to resist but I just couldn't!"

"Why didn't you tell him that then?" Alice sighed and tilted her head.

"He didn't give me the chance to explain!" I gripped my hair and I was so close to pulling it all out, "He just punched the guy and chased after him, I tried to follow but he was already gone!"

"Just calm down." Jasper tried to sooth as he sent a wave of calm and love over me.

"No I can't calm down!" I freaked, "None of you have any idea what it's like to lose the love of your life!" I shouted, however I froze and looked over to Edward. His face was emotionless as he looked directly forward without doing or saying anything, his body stiff. I sighed and moved over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder briefly, "I'm sorry Edward. I didn't mean-"

"Don't worry about it." Edward's voice tried to be reassuring but it was too strained to be.

Esme glanced at Edward empathetical before looking back to me, "If you want him back then your gonna have to tell him."

"Your right." I nodded. "But I... I have no idea where he is, he could be anywhere in the world right now. Where do I even start?"

"I had a vision." Alice announced as she moved her gaze to me, "He's going to the Volturi."

Bella's POV:

As usual, a random vampire came out of no where and kissed me. Why do they do that?! The vampire winked at me but with a nervous look before disappearing. Reading his mind you could tell that he was embarrassed. I heard a snicker from the opposite side of the corridor. I looked at him and gave him a questioning look.

"Does that happen often?" Emmett asked curiously, getting up from leaning on the wall.

"No." I lied, not knowing why it interested him.

"Well," He stalked closer with a day dreaming look on his face, "Do you mind if I do it?" He asked but didn't give me time to answer as he connected his lips to mine. He pressed his lips firmly to my lips. New guy's confident that's for sure. Why is he kissing me though? Slowly he pulled away, winked at me just like the other guy, and he casually walked away with a smirk on his lips.

I turned around and watched him go, "You know your suppose to wait a few days before you start kissing other girls, you just got out of a serious relationship."

Emmett laughed as he disappeared.

I turned back around and another vampire kissed me. You have got to be kidding me...

Emmett's POV:

"You look hungry," Aro noted as he looked at me, "How about you go with Felix and he'll take you out hunting."

"Oh sure." I nodded, that sounded good actually. I hadn't hunted since I left Rosalie, I didn't even think about hunting.

Felix smirked and he zoomed over. Then I realized something obvious. They all had red eyes. Mine were golden. They hunted humans. I hunted animals. Maybe this will complicate things for us, I wonder if Aro would mind me just hunting animals, because it had taken a lot to get this level of control. I didn't want to go back and start from scratch.

"Um, Aro." I addressed him formally. "I would like to keep my diet of hunting animals if that is okay with you."

Aro studied me for a second, "Why of course, feel free to stay away from human blood."

I smiled shortly and nodded. Felix then disappeared with a chuckle, and so did I.

Bella's POV:

A vampire called Lucas had me pinned against the wall as his eager lips moved over mine. Oh what the hell... It's not like I'm married. I snaked my hand to the back of his head and deepened the kiss. He moaned loudly. Gripping his arm, I twisted us around so I could push him through the door next to us. He gripped my waist and let himself fall backwards, with me on top of him.

_God she's so dreamy..._ Lucas' mind shouted as he stripped his shirt off. Revealing a hot six pack. Smiling crookedly I kissed under his jaw before lowering down.

Edward's POV:

Another girl threw herself at me, and I gently shoved her out my way. The only girl I had kissed was my wife, and the only woman I have had sex with is my wife, after we got married. Meaning I hadn't had sex in over nine decades. Even though she was dead I still honoured my vows. Till death do us part... I wanted to keep the fact that I was not sleeping with anyone else, it was a comfort. I wondered many times if she was watching me. Or was there just nothing after this life? Even if there was, she would be in heaven, I would be in hell. I have no soul. I'm damned.

"You should go with Rosalie." Alice popped up to me and she looked like she was hiding something huge and she was trying to keep from shouting about it to me.

"What's wrong?" I frowned slightly.

"Go with Rosalie to Italy, she needs someone with her when she sees Emmett." Alice ignored my question.

"If she wants someone with her it wont be me." I stated confidently, me and Rosalie weren't the best-est of friends. Sometimes we were alright, but a lot of the time we would fall out. She can be such a stuck up bitch sometimes. I hate it.

Alice looked deep in thought for a moment, "Wait she needs someone to confirm to Emmett that the vampire had the gift of control, I would but me and Jasper are going to that hotel, and Esme has to work. So your the only one left, and all you'd have to do is protect her if necessary."

That's true.

I sighed, "Fine, I'll ask her if she wants me to go."

Alice beamed.

Hmm... what's going on?

Emmett's POV:

Arriving back from hunting, I got my uniform. We wore black trousers, and I noticed a lot of the girls here wore skinny trousers which is hot, especially on Bella. Then you had to wear a white shirt, and I noticed Bella wore hers with all the buttons done up and sleeves folded up. So I decided to do the same, I'll go for the cool geeky look. Then I shoved on the black cloak. I was officially a Volturi guard, and it felt weird. Though I wasn't sure if that was good weird or bad weird.

Sprinting in a blur through the corridor I noticed Bella walk out from a door.

"Hey dreamy." I called her with a chuckle.

"Dreamy?" Bella gave me a confused look.

"Yeah, your very dreamy looking." I elaborated with a smirk. Then nodded tot he door she had just came out of, "What were you doing?"

"Nothing." Bella replied simply.

However the door opened and a man, who must be apart of the Volturi, came out and winked at Bella before disappearing. Hmm... Bella's a liar then. I shifted my gaze to Bella and raised a brow. Bella had a look on her face that said 'should have seen that coming'.

"Oh, so that's what you were doing." I pointed at where he had disappeared.

Bella pursed her lips and looked at me.

I chuckled, "Wanna do me?" I flirted, I am a natural flirt but I stopped when Rosalie got Jealous all the time. Now I could do whatever I wanted, and to be honest I really wanted to do Bella. She's so sexy it's unbelievable. I wanted to fuck her, I hadn't fucked anyone since Rosalie, and Bella is so dreamy. I wish she would just tackle me to the ground and kiss me.

Bella had an amused questioning look on her face, "You know I can read your mind right?"

I froze.

Bella chuckled at my expression.

"I'm sorry, what?" I clarified in a worried and scared tone. "How can you read my mind? That's so unfair, I can't read your mind and you can read mine- I can't believe you get to know what I'm thinking – I want to know what your think-" I rambled on.

Bella cut me off by tackling me to the floor, and she looked at me before kissing me on the lips. It was only a small playful kiss, but it made me smile. Of course Rosalie to me was more attractive, but that's only because she's my mate. She's my mate and she cheated on me! Bella gave me a crooked smile before climbing off me. Who says I need my mate?

Rosalie's POV:

"Can you drive any faster?" I turned to Edward with a sarcastic tone.

"Your the on that wants to see Emmett as soon as possible." Edward shrugged as he sped down the road.

I sighed, "I can't believe this is happening."

"At least yours is alive." Edward muttered.

Keeping my eyes on Edward I thought for a moment, "How old was she? When she died."

Edward glanced at me, "Twenty one."

"Same age as you." I noted.

Edward swallowed and nodded stiffly. I was twenty two. Alice was twenty one. Jasper was twenty three. Esme was twenty nine. All of us attended university, except Esme who became a very well controlled doctor. It was truly amazing how she did it.

Edward glanced at me again before looking straight ahead, "She was from England."

"Really?" I smiled slightly, and recognised how brave this was for him.

"And she had a German Shepard that she grew up with," Edward announced and I looked back at him as he spoke. "Her dad was a solider and he had to leave her with her Uncle and Auntie while he went to war, and he wanted to leave her with something to remember him by, and something to protect her, so he brought a German Shepard with the money he had left and gave it to her on her fifth birthday."

"That's nice." My smile still in place. How sweet is that?

Edward chuckled slightly, "He was called Ed and he used to follow her around everywhere, and he wouldn't let me anywhere near her for like a month."

"So he was a very protective dog then." I stated more than asked with the same sweet smile.

Edward nodded and pursed his lips for a moment.

"You don't have to say anything else if it's too much." I reassured with a sympathetic look.

Edward shook his head and took a deep breath, "Did you know that I had to propose four times until she said yes?" An amused and distant smile on his lips.

I raised a brow, "What?"

Edward chuckled and glanced at me, "The first time I proposed was at school when she was walking out a classroom, we weren't even dating then and it was the first time I saw her, the proposal was only half playful and half serious. Second time we were actually going out and it was on her front doorstep, it was tipping it down, she said no but she kissed me... it only lasted for a second but it made my heart race and I knew I would never stop asking."

I smiled and noticed Edward was doing his best not to break down.

"Third time I proposed it was at her doorstep again... and I didn't know her dad had came back from the war to visit, and he was standing behind the door-" Edward laughed amused but also upset.

I laughed as well, "What did he do?"

"He chased me down the street." Edward chuckled.

Making me laugh again, "I wish I could have seen that."

"Yeah you have no idea." Edward glanced at me.

Smiling I asked, "And the fourth?"

"I had dragged her with me to this meadow I had found and I had a whole picnic done for her," Edward smiled at the memory, "We didn't even get to eating the food, I couldn't wait any longer to ask the question, and this time she said yes and..." Edward trailed off and pinched the bridge of his nose with a groan.

I placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Taking a few deep breaths Edward did his best to relax, "Our wedding was amazing and she looked..." Edward swallowed, "... so dreamy."

"Dreamy?" I chuckled with a grin.

"I'm not kidding she had a nickname at school," Edward glanced at me, "McDreamy."

I looked at him suspiciously, "Who came up with the nickname?"

Edward glanced at me with a small smile, "I did."

I laughed full of humour, "So she was very pretty?"

"Everyone of the guys at school wanted her, randomly they would walk up to her and kiss her before running off. It used to annoy the hell out of me." Edward pursed his lips and shook his head.

I chuckled at that, "You were the jealous type then?"

"Not until I met her." Edward corrected.

I smiled and directed my gaze back out the window, "I wish I got to know her."

Edward smiled slightly, but you could see the pain in his eyes as he spoke about his lost love. I sighed and stole a glance at him. The had a really good story. It's a shame it had to end in a really sad way.

Emmett's POV:

Groaning in pain, I stood back up and the stone wall I had been thrown in crumbled. Felix smirked as he looked at me. Cheeky bastard.

"He just called you a cheeky bastard." Bella stirred it up with a crooked smile.

Felix glanced at her before looking back to me. He made a fist and rubbed it in his other hand. Great, thanks Bella. I gave Bella a playful glare. Felix appeared next to me and smashed my body to the ground roughly. I noticed the other big guy in the room, who was about the same size as me and Felix, look like he wanted to join in with the fun. I think his name was Paul. Felix was about to smack me across the face but I blocked it and hit him instead. When he went sliding down the ground I gave Bella a wink, and she just chuckled.

Training with the Volturi, though it was rough and tough, it was great fun. No one back home was ever up for play fighting with me. Edward was too hung over Bella from his human life – hey wait Bella, I never realised that before. I glanced at Bella, I knew it couldn't be her because Edward said his Bella was dead. Any way he never wanted to play fight because he was too busy being miserable. Alice wasn't much of a fight she would always know what was going to happen so every time I asked her if she wanted a fight her eyes would blur before she said 'No point, I win'. Jasper never wanted to either, not sure why. Rosalie would always say yes but then it would turn into heated hot sex. I think that's why she always said yes.

Felix knocked me off my feet and whacked me around the face with a smug smirk. Ow! On second thoughts, it wasn't that fun. However I didn't get a choice in it, every guard had to have training and go against one another. Especially if your the new one. Felix threw me in the air and I my neck landed in his grip. Fuck me...

"Your not much of a fight." Felix let go of me.

"Hey," I glanced over to the small blonde woman who I learnt is called Jane, "Can I go against her instead?" I asked thinking she would be easy. I mean look at the size of her.

Felix followed my gaze and hid a smile, "Sure." He shrugged.

Surprised by his answer I took a step closer to Jane.

She smirked, "Pain." She looked directly in my eyes and then I was suddenly on my knees as I rived in pain. All my dead veins were showing and straining as I groaned in pain. Falling completely on the floor my back arched and I almost screamed with how much it hurt. It had taken me by surprise as well so that made it worse. My hands tightened into fists.

Then suddenly the pain stopped as if it was like it never there. I groaned in relief. What the hell was that? How did that even happen? I had never felt anything like it before! I lifted my head up enough to see Jane looking at me with a successful grin on her lips. My head fell back, I really shouldn't have asked.

Felix looked to Bella with a playful grin on his lips, "Bella, your turn."

Bella's smile vanished quickly and she glanced at Jane. It really would have been very comical if I wasn't still in shock with what just happened.

Bella's POV:

After being smashed around, I returned to the main hall with a few other guards. Jane zoomed over and stood next to me and Felix and she muttered 'sorry' to both of us for using her gift on us back then. God it's painful. I gave her small crooked smile. Felix just shoved her playfully, but she didn't do anything in return, she just smiled at him.

Aro was expecting someone, apparently Alec was bringing them down now after they requested to enter. Aro was suspicious on it being Rosalie, but let her in any way. Aro didn't really want to let Emmett go now he had him.

You could hear the doors open, and everyone looked over. What caught my eye the most was the most amazing looking guy I had ever seen. Holy shit! Listening to Emmett's thought's I confirmed that it was Rosalie that had came. Listening to _her_ thoughts I noted that the hot guy was called Edward.

"Rosalie." Emmett addressed her as he stomped over. "Leave now! I don't want you any more!"

"Bullshit." Rosalie scoffed. "We're mates, you need me and I need you!"

"Well that's changed." Emmett shook his head.

"Since when?" Rosalie snorted.

"Since you had an affair!" Emmett yelled back, "That's when!"

"That's why I came here, to explain to you that I didn't have an affair. It was all a misunderstanding." Rosalie announced, and I read her mind and noted that she was telling the truth and I was about to tell Emmett but he had started talking again.

"A misunderstanding seriously?!" Emmett folded his arms, "You wanted to kiss him," Then Emmett glanced at me before pointing, "Just like I want to kiss her!"

Oh, great. Bring me into all the drama.

Both sets of eyes shifted in my direction. Two separate reactions happened. Rosalie looked livid and she glanced at Emmett before glaring back at me. Rosalie got jealous easily and when she does she goes crazy. Even if it's just as simple as him saying 'I want to kiss her'.

Edward's reaction was different and more powerful. All sorts of different emotions flared in his eyes, and his jaw dropped. Then he fell to his knees with a both relieved and pained expression. He looked like he was in a state of shock and disbelief.

I frowned in confusion, and found that I couldn't read his mind.

Knocking me out my thoughts, Rosalie sprinted over in a flash and smashed me into the stone wall at the opposite side of the room. It was clear that she was in full rage mode. Thanks Emmett. She then punched me hard in the face. All in a matter of five seconds. Edward's eyes widened and he appeared next to us in a second and he didn't look like he was thinking, as he punched Rosalie in the which sent her flying away. Then he stood in front of me, in a protective stance. What... was going on?

"Edward?!" Rosalie shouted in frustration and surprise, using her hands to also express those emotions.

Edward snapped out of it and stood normally, "It's her!"

With a confused look I glanced between Edward and Rosalie. Emmett did the same, but then he froze and just looked at me with realization on his face. Rosalie's mouth dropped wide open and she mouthed 'Bella?'

Edward turned around and faced me with a passionate look on his face as he ran a hand through the quiff of my hair, "It's her."

I was still confused but Edward was to busy to take any notice, and he suddenly pulled me in for a tight hug. Who is this guy? You'd think we were really close and then separated for years with the way he's acting. He held me in a way that made me feel almost safe from this horrific world, and in a way that told me he never wanted to let go. God I wish I could read his mind...

Reluctantly he pulled away, and half way I noticed that Emmett had noticed that I didn't know who he was. Edward looked at me like I was gold and he kept one hand on my waist and the other running through the quiff of my hair again.

"It's you." He looked like he was about to cry, but then he started laughing in disbelief and joy. He leaned in and basically attacked my neck with kisses as he pinned me gently to the wall.

"Not to ruin the moment," I started as he carried on with his kisses. "But who are you?"

Edward froze, mid kiss. I probably should have just stayed quite and went along with it. Edward pulled back completely and studied my expression.

Rosalie seemed to do the same and she shook her head in horror, "No..."

"Y – you don't remember me?" Edward swallowed.

Noticing how pained his expression was it made me try and pull back what I said.

I chuckled nervously, "No, of course I do."

Edward smiled for a moment, but it was a sad smile. Shaking his head he buried his face in the crook of my neck. Though he seemed terribly hurt about me not knowing who he was, he seemed to be full of relief and happiness with knowing I was here. I just stood there and let him do whatever he wanted.

"Your... Your Bella?" Rosalie clarified as she wandered over and she briefly pointed at me.

I studied her as she got closer. One second she's trying to kill me and the next she is asking who I am in a nervous, disbelief tone.

"Yes." I answered in an un sure way. Was I the Bella they needed because I had no idea who theses people were.

"English accent." Rosalie whispered in recognition.

"Do I know you as well?" I questioned, not really sure on who I knew now.

"No but..." Rosalie trailed off and shifted her gaze to Edward.

"I can't believe you here." Edward muttered still in disbelief as he kissed my neck again. "Your here Bella."

I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything.

"I love you _so_ so much." He whispered near my ear in the most passionate voice I have ever heard before. Love? Who was this guy? Edward buried his face in the crook of my neck once again and he kept his protective arms around me, as he continued to whisper how much he loves me. Why couldn't I read his mind?

**Hello, please review this chapter to let me know if it's any good. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
